


Sweet Dreams

by Crimson_Aureliae



Series: 奥尔光/光奥尔（可能夹刀）小甜饼 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 但是小情侣的事情能叫睡……, 公式光, 可能轻微睡奸, 嗜睡
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Aureliae/pseuds/Crimson_Aureliae
Summary: 超级天雷ooc注意。两人的关系大概是确定蛮久了但是因为没时间很少做爱，技术还比较生涩，属于啪啪磨合阶段爽文，没逻辑，口嗨产物，反正干他就对了整天对着公式光射来射去，欲望无处发泄，请大家多来和我一起口嗨





	Sweet Dreams

光之战士有嗜睡的毛病，还有很严重的起床气。

他最喜欢在巨龙首指挥官的卧室里睡觉，那里绝对不会有人打扰他，可以一觉睡到自然醒。睡饱之后，光之战士往往高兴得忘乎所以，简单洗漱后一定会走到指挥官的椅子旁边，做一件自认为没有人会察觉的事情，大概是表达感谢的意思。对于英雄的行为，指挥官的表情丝毫没有松动，只是轻咳一声提醒场合的问题，然后哄着他去吃点东西。

他们并不经常一起入睡。有时光之战士回来得比较晚，发现指挥官仍在通宵工作，他就会把人拖进卧室，直到自己睡饱了才放人。

不过，英雄的嗜睡有时非常严重，可以睡够一天一夜，精灵指挥官并不总是能够一直陪伴他安睡。奥尔什方只能温柔地吻醒他，用一大堆好话哄着男人放开自己。拒绝爱人迷糊又粘人的怀抱，对他本人来说也是一件艰难的事情。

一般来说，疲惫的二人在卧室里很少说话，更加亲密的互动则更加稀少，但也不是完全没有这样的机会。

光睡眠周期极长，但是该有的生理反应还是有的。奥尔什方兢兢业业地充当着光之战士的抱枕时，偶尔也会感觉身后有个又热又硬的东西顶着他的后腰。大多数时候，他会装作没有这回事，接着陪睡。但是青年也会把他撩得火起。比如说现在，男人体温较高的手掌放在他身上比较糟糕的位置上，对抱枕撒娇般的蹭动，像是品尝美味般咂吧嘴……这些尚且还能忍受，然而，翕动的双唇又发出了嗯嗯之类的甜腻叫声，随着眼珠转动而轻颤的睫毛和眉毛，腰肢甚至正在轻晃——奥尔什方确认了，面前的男人正在做春梦。

那么，他也没有什么必要再忍耐下去了。他要怎么做，才能不吵醒挚友，同时让他快乐呢？

首先是恰到好处的按摩。

睡眠中的挚友非常喜欢被按摩头皮。精灵一直都知道，清醒状态下的冒险者不准他摸脑袋，除了是因为不愿意被当作小孩子，也是因为他的头皮非常敏感。在这个时候，精灵可以尽情享受难得的机会，将手指插进蓬松柔软的棕发里轻轻揉搓。然后就可以听见英雄发出舒服的鼻音，也可以看到他的下身更加精神了。

精灵并不着急，通常是轻轻啄几下战士的耳朵，把鼻子埋到毛发中闻闻令人安心的味道，手上稍微施加一点力度，细致按摩着每一寸头皮，按到他喜欢的地方，还能得到他满足的笑容和鼓励似的哼哼。

把挚友的头发全部揉乱以后，就可以亲亲他脖子和发尾连接的地方，表示要向下动作了。也许那里有一个开关，只要按按那里，他就会把身子放平，用脑袋压着他的手，示意他继续摸摸那块舒服的地方。

精灵的手这时就会偷偷溜进他的衣服里，缓缓扫过起伏的肌肉，虽然惹得有些发痒，甚至还会笑出声来，然而他还是不会醒来。

不过，不能把衣服掀起太多，容易着凉。精灵十分惋惜地放弃抚摸上肢最诱人的胸肉，安抚着线条凹陷的侧腰，下身的小帐篷已经稍微洇湿外层的布料，精灵推算着日期，确实有一段时间没有做了。

然后是体贴温和的爱抚。

精灵挠了挠光放松张开的手心，像是想给他一个开始的信号，小心翼翼地褪下最外面的束缚。没了碍事的裤衩子，可以看到红色的顶端从内裤上边冒了出来，精灵用一个吻给它打了个招呼，它也答复了兴奋的问候。

啊啊，挚友就连下身的毛发也都那么可爱……短短的，就像他脑袋上的那些一样……精灵张开嘴巴轻柔地吞吐，同时观察着沉睡的男人，光露出的圆圆耳朵透过光线，是甜美活跃的鲜红色。他的嘴巴微微张开，露出一点点牙齿和舌头，好像讨食的孩子，精灵的口和手加快了动作，等着他向自己讨要更多。这时候，光就会舒服得发出像是孩子哭闹似的叫声，双腿会不自觉地折起来，脚跟蹬着床单，肆无忌惮地在梦里撒着娇……

不用多久功夫，光很快就到了，精灵并不费力地吞下了所有，只是撒娇的幼熊可没有这么容易就喂饱。余韵过去后，光挺起腰肢，在床单上左右磨蹭着臀部，不满地哼唧着。不知道他在做什么好梦，自己把手伸到肚皮上挠了挠，开始揉搓胸前沉睡的两点。腿又自觉打开，迎接他的深入。

捂热融化了发凉的凝胶，手指涂抹着囊袋和入口之间少有的异常光滑的肌肤，迟迟不落到关键处。昏睡的人便心急地上抬臀部，手指扫过一张一缩的洞口，引出一声渴求和惊呼。

手指刚进去的时候，光的嘴角撇得像是被人抢走了蛋糕，表达不适的嘟囔时不时催促着精灵，精灵依言增加了手指，拇指扣着瑟缩的鼠蹊处，将四指弯曲挠动着内壁，光的腰肢突然向后弹跳，“呃嗯！”的一声惊叫，把他自己给喊醒了。这头不讲理的小熊第一个反应是找找是哪个混蛋打断自己的美梦，口里却一直漏出因缺水而沙哑的喊叫。模糊的视线里逼近了一抹冰蓝色，随后舌苔和喉咙依次被些许的清凉浇灌湿润，眼睫也被舔得湿答答的。

“早上好，光。”

他条件反射地想要回复问候，穴口吮吸着抵近的硬物，没能完整说出来便被顶得无法言语。精灵把平躺的男人捞起来，让他倚靠在自己身上起伏。快乐的泪水漫上眼眶，不知道美梦和现实哪一个更加香艳性感。他咬紧了下唇，没有泄出任何声音。

“梦里的我更厉害吧……刚才你叫得可大声了……”精灵喘息着说，听起来有些委屈。

唔！他是怎么知道我梦到了和他在……光差点咬到了舌头，把声音咽得更小了。

精灵怎么不知道光的心思，逼出男人在性事上的坦诚就成了他的要务。他搓弄着夹在二人之间的昂扬，破开了他的一些防备，只不过这样还是不够。

奥尔什方用力抱了抱男人，停在他体内不动了。

“……嗯？怎么了？哪里不舒服吗？”光拍拍精灵汗湿的后背。

“心里不舒服。”精灵闷着声音说，好像受了很重的打击，“我没有你想象中的那么好。”

“……不是这样的，”光不知道自己想为谁辩解，“梦里你和现在……差不多，都让我很舒服啊！”

“差不多的意思是还有差距吧。挚友，告诉我吧，在你的梦里我到底是怎么做的？”精灵侧过脸没有看他，一副很受伤的样子。

“…………呃……这…呜！”

“就是、▇▇▇▇……▇微弄疼我▇▇▇▇”

他说得太小声，不过精灵已经捕捉到了他的坦白。

“好的。”他说，没有藏好语气中的喜悦。

抓着男人臀瓣的手突然向外撕扯着两团挺翘的肉，手臂将他禁锢着举起，性器从体内滑出，只剩下了头部还卡在穴口，不像以前那样会给他时间反应，奥尔什方直接将粗长插到了底。由于惊吓，光的嗓音直接冲出了喉咙，在他听来这才是他第一次得到光之战士痛快又舒爽的叫床。奥尔什方食髓知味，再无顾虑，对着最敏感的那点冲撞着，又听见了无数介于极乐和痛苦之间的哀鸣，以及他从未体会过的，肠道内自行分泌的大量汁水热情地浇灌在头部的快感。恋人激烈新奇的反馈让他很是激动，将人转了一圈面向自己，光的表情虽然还带有一丝克制羞涩，但是新添了些许迷离无措。他啃咬着挂念许久的胸肉，认真地反省自己。腼腆的光第一次向他提出了床事方面的要求，除了是对他的信赖和敞开，也是对他的不满和鞭策。双方的经验都很稀少，第一次能不留下痛苦的回忆已经很难得。然而现在已经是第四次了，也该有一些进步。

光四肢颤动双眼紧闭地进入了高潮，而精灵对自己并不满意。他做得还远远不够。

天色还早，他们还有很多时间。

**Author's Note:**

> 黑方块解码：再粗暴点，稍微弄疼我也没关系


End file.
